myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the My Scene boys. He is a member of the band Urban Desire. Ellis plays the lead guitar and supplies background vocals in the band. He is Delancey's love interest, and later became her official boyfriend. He debuted in the "Hanging Out" line, along with his girlfriend, Delancey. Personality He is interested in becoming an actor and he is taking acting lessons. Although he loves NYC, he wants to follow his dreams of becoming a movie star in Los Angeles. He loves hanging out with his friends, enjoys going out to eat, and loves skateboarding around the city and surfing at the beach with Delancey. Ellis is pretty awkward and shy around girls, especially when it came to asking out Delancey on a date. Ellis is kind and a bit more quiet than the rest of the My Scene guys. Physical Appearance Ellis has brown hair, a light skin tone, and green eyes. Ellis is characterized as being Euro-American. Relationships He is close friends with Hudson, River and Sutton. Ellis is romantically linked to Delancey. Delancey and Ellis spend much of their time together and are featured together in the movies, webisodes and also a doll line. All About Me Sign: Pisces Fave pastime: Going to movies Fave food: New York food My drink: Chai tea Would never: Become a shallow LA movie star (OK, maybe if I make millions) What I look for in a girl: Confidence - I totally dig that I want to be in movies, and I've started taking acting lessons. Kinda scary at first, but now I'm really into it. Performing is such a rush! Ellis.JPG|Ellis' All About Me Trivia * Ellis is named after Ellis Island in New York. * Ellis' birthday is in March 1st. * He was only produced in doll lines four times, whereas most of the other My Scene boys were included in several more than that. His last appearance was in the Gettin' Ready line. Gallery Merchandise My scence hanging out ellis.jpg|Hanging Out Ellis Gettin ready out and about3.jpg|Gettin' Ready Delancey and Ellis Jammin In Jamaica2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica The Boys Barbieellis.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Ellis and Barbie Ellispirate.jpg|Ellis' pirate costume Screenshots My Scene Webisodes Delanceyellisandsugar.png Delanceyellissk8ergirl.png Sk8terGirl.jpg Sk8ergirl.png My Scene Hanging Out.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg OutandAbout.jpg 2371faa8-b1f4-464d-8d5f-fc6d01196bc6.png DayandNite.jpg Nuevayorksinamigas.jpg Elreto.jpg Picnic.jpg The gang sit together.png Delancey and Ellis smiles.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica The My Scene gang.png Delancey and Ellis.png Delancey and Ellis at the beach.jpeg The gang sighs.png Madison and River looking at Barbie.png The gang on the beach.png The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Chelsea with River and Sutton.png The gang with a surfboard.png Delancey surfing 4.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Madison with River and Sutton.png Madison flying.png River holds Barbie.jpeg The gang looking at Madison wet.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness Ellis2.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg The gang working fashion.png Delancey and Ellis falling.png The gang working together.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Hollywooddelanceyellis.png My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg Delancey and Ellis 2.jpeg Delancey and Ellis looking.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Delancey's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene